


Sweet Shimmer - Dates Are Always Strange in Gensokyo

by Waveracer



Series: The Vermilion Room [2]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waveracer/pseuds/Waveracer
Summary: After the events of a vermilion night, the odd extermination partners Reimu and Marisa find themselves fully aware of the enamored state. While Gensokyo is host to many strange events, the dates of these maidens may prove to be even more peculiar...
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu/Kirisame Marisa, Kawashiro Nitori/Shameimaru Aya
Series: The Vermilion Room [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864042
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Sweet Shimmer - Dates Are Always Strange in Gensokyo

As assuredly as sunflowers peek towards the bleeding sky, that blonde-headed witch heads up the stony stairs of the Hakurei Shrine. Accompanying her disheveled appearance was a similarly disorganized sparse of tan tulips. Today is the advent of our first official date. Frankly, it was dubious as to whether Marisa would remember the date, so anything more is a bonus.

Stomping victoriously toward the stoop of the shrine, Marisa's sigh melts into a self-righteous smirk. "Betcha didn't think I'd bring flowers, huh?" To her dismay, I lean into my fist, making a bemused half-smile. "I-impressed, right?"

She hastily presents the posy, practically forcing them into my hands. The gesture would be romantic, if not for the fresh dirt caked onto their roots. "You did remember to ask Aya to open Youkai Mountain to visitors today?" As if the favor was notable, Marisa easily transitioned into her confident stance. "Mhm! And I even organized a surprise for ya."

Pleasantly amused, I chuckled. Perhaps she could really be trying her best with this commitment.

Timid clouds puff sparsely along the bluish-yellow sky, complimenting the tans and browns at the base of the mountain. A soothing breeze makes my hakama shiver, making me less vexed about Marisa's rough condition. Abruptly swallowed by the mass of forests, only a few drops of sun patter into view. When not swarming with tengu, this clearing is an intimate rendezvous between the privacy of the trees and the deep colors of the sky late at night. Or it would be, if-

"Stop." My sleeve flutters as my arm extends in front of Marisa. Deftly, I slide my purification rod out from the back of my skirt. "Who's there?" I command, threatening the shadow behind the thick layer of trees. It quivers in response, shrouding itself further in the shrubbery.

"Whoa, whoa!" Marisa clumsily wraps her arms around me, lowering my weapon. "This is the surprise." Lowering my shoulders dubiously, I withdraw my rod. "Come on out, Nitori!"

At Marisa's behest, the short, floppy-haired kappa revealed itself. One hand fearfully hanging on the tree, she calls out, "Hey Marisa."

My hands run through my hair. Marisa really did it. She invited one of her exes to our first date. Unbelievable. I should just exterminate them both right now.

Shuffling out from her hiding spot, she drags out another, lankier youkai. Her long, raven hair scrawled across her fair face, she expels a toothy smile. Marisa slides an arm around my waist, exuberantly unaware of my annoyance that there are now two youkai intruding on our date. "When I went to ask Aya about our date situation, she suggested a double date!" At Marisa's beckoning, the odd pair timidly approach with a picnic basket and blanket. Marisa drags me forward, and I reluctantly comply.

"Oh my god, this is your _first_ date?!" Aya practically screams, scaring off the deer I was watching. At least I am not alone in my discomfort. Nitori shuffles her hands, looking between Aya and Marisa. I'm sure this is more awkward for her than -

"Hey, hey." Aya interjects, clasping my hands. My hands impulsively twitch to reach for my weapon, but her grip is one of a youkai. "Since this is your first date, we should take a picture to celebrate!" Her cheery eyes motion to the camera dangling from her neck.

"That's a wonderful idea, thank you!" Marisa beams, and motions for Aya to release me. Seperating my hands, Aya places one into Marisa's waiting palm. Aya expertly fiddles with her instrument, while Marisa pulls me closer, and holds our hands close to our face in an exaggerated fashion. I weakly attempt to bury my scowl.

"One, two-!" Aya's camera claps continously, as if to congratulate us. A polaroid clumsily patters out. Aya excitedly thrusts it toward us.

"What do you think?" Aya shimmers, happy to put her talent to use. Marisa chuckles half-heartedly, realization settling as she recognizes the look of the annoyed miko in the photo. Nitori rises to meet us, and tugs on Aya's skirt. "Honey, I think it's getting a bit dark." Snapped back into attention, Aya turns to Nitori and wraps her in her arms with one swift motion. "Haha, I get what you're putting down." Resting her head on Nitori's, she turns to us. "We don't want to overstay our welcome.” She winks suggestively. “Thanks for inviting us, and good luck, you two.” We watch the strange couple pick up their basket, and rejoin the shadows of the woods.

Marisa and I sit down on the blanket, only the frigid air of the mountain between us. But that was still too much for Marisa. On her knees, she cups my face with her hands, a regretful gaze chiseled into her soft features. It doesn't suit her. “I'm sorry,” she whispers, “I was so nervous.”

My annoyance melts away. I join her hands with mine. “My Marisa, nervous?” She lets a smile slip into her sorrowful expression at the rare sight of a joke. “Of what?”

“Of being alone with you – I mean, I'm always alone with you on incidents,” she stutters, leaning on her knees to face me more directly, “but not like _this_.” She looks down, and back to me. Her cheeks burn something fierce. I collect a bundle of frigid mountain air, and lean forward. Her lips are always softer than I imagine, in contrast with her bombastic personality. She shudders, and I release her to observe the view. Her eyes are tiny galaxies, expressing emotions in multiples as the very stars.

“It took us a while, but we ended up together, didn't we?” Marisa nods her head quickly. “That means I'm okay wherever we go, whatever silly adventure you bring us on.” I playfully pin my pointer on her nose. “Just... tell me first.” This ellicites a giggle.

“Noted.”

This sky is different from the rest. The one Reimu and I observe, hand in hand. The warmth of the millions of dazzling furnaces do not compare with the strength of her work-worn fingers.

I reflect upon my brashness. It normally works out, because she is there. But now, we're inexplicably equals – that means having a mind for each other's needs.

I lean on my side, and Reimu sleepily tilts her head, an easy smile gracing her. I want her hardworking, dedicated mind to be at ease in these moments forever.

That I did always love,

I bring thee proof:

That till I loved

I did not love enough.1

To catalyze this proof, I hover over her and respond with a cherry petal promise. I release a self-satisfied sigh as I divulge these promises to her cheek, and her neck; her hair curls the sides of my face, ebbing to the side in great dark waterfalls. Gently they flow, akin to poetic love-kennings, to fall upon soft, satin knolls that tremble upon further inspection.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. That I did always love, Emily Dickinson
> 
> Art commission drawn by arotxt (https://twitter.com/arotxt)


End file.
